Memories...
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Heero is standing watch over the ocean, reflecting on a certain past memory.


Memories...

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: Neko-chan no own. Neko-chan _wishes_ she owned Heero, Trowa, and Wufei...but she doesn't. ;_; Neko-chan hopes that you enjoy this story, though! (AND Neko-chan has been watching a _little_ too much Ranma ½, which is why she's talking in third person.) ~~~Bwa ha ha ha ha!! There will NEVER be such a thing as too much Ranma ½!!! (Also note that Neko-chan has also eaten one too many Pixy Stixs...x.x;;)

  
  


The waves sighed upon the shore, sinking into the sand before it returned to the ocean. I stepped closer to the sea, allowing the next wave to breathe upon me. The water rose to mid-calf and I sucked in a quick gasp at how cold it was.

Tilting back my head, I took a deep breath of the salty air. It had been a long time since I had last gone to the beach. I had missed it in the hustle and bustle of the many cities I had since traveled to. But I would never admit to myself that I actually _felt_ for something. Even now, in this peaceful era, it was too much of a risk.

My mind edged away from that thread of thought. I was here to be happy--I didn't want to spend my time thinking _those_ types of thoughts. Never again would I think those types of thoughts...but I always ended up breaking that particular promise.

My thoughts chose another road to wander down...the last time I was here, at this exact spot... It was a great day, and I would never forget it. Never.

* * *

"Heero! C'mon, ya bum!! The others can't start the barbeque without you!" the only friend I had ever had called out to me. Turning, I saw Duo grinning brightly and running at me full-tilt. Too late, I realized what he had in mind.

I was only able to gasp out an "Oomph!" as Duo tackled me and, laughing, we fell into the water together. It was ice-cold and goose bumps immediately rose on my skin.

"Duo, you baka! Get offa me!" I commanded while staring up into Duo's wet and dripping face. He had me pinned and every couple of seconds, yet another icy wave washed over me. To say the least, I was _cold._

"Awwww...c'mon, Heero! Lighten up and have some fun!" Duo laughed aloud as he tried to tickle me. Luckily, I wasn't ticklish...but it _did_ leave Duo off balance. Laughing in victory, I shoved him to the side and our positions were reversed.

"What was that, baka?" I asked with a wicked grin. Duo sputtered as another wave washed over _him_ this time, and spit salt water into my face. Glaring darkly down at him, we started to wrestle. I won every time, much to Duo's chagrin.

Somewhat later, grumbling to himself, Duo and I made our way up the sand dunes, to where the others were waiting. Occasionally, I could hear a "Stupid Heero..." and "It wasn't a fair fight! Heero weighs a ton _and_ he's also stronger than me!"

In reply to this, all I did was laugh at him and run the rest of the way, plopping down onto the ground in the middle of Trowa and Wufei.

"You seem like you're in a really good mood, Heero," Quatre commented with a bright smile while he finished unpacking the picnic box. "I haven't seen you this happy since...well, since ever."

I laughed again and tilted my head back, breathing in the salty air. "I haven't been to the beach in years," I finally answered. "Odin was an okay guardian...he taught me how to survive, after all. But, in some rare cases, he would show...caring...towards me. One of those times, he took me to Earth and showed me the sea. I've missed it..."

"Well, now you're back," Trowa said softly as he watched the waves break upon the shore with an emerald green eye. The other was still hidden under his bangs--even after the war, Trowa still kept his hair like he had previously. Maybe...maybe he still had things to hide from.

"And this is the best possible day that the braided baka could have chosen," Wufei added, ignoring the dark looks that Duo was shooting him. "It's low tide and not a cloud in the sky."

Suddenly, Duo laughed. "Yup! And in about an hour, it's gonna be high tide! Then, yours truly is gonna show you how to surf!"

"Oh, dear," Quatre blinked. "Maybe...maybe it'd be better if I stayed under the beach umbrella. After all, I wouldn't want to get a sun burn. That would eventually lead to skin cancer! And I wouldn't want that."

Duo laughed again. "Nope, Arab boy. I'm gonna teach _all_ of you how to surf."

"Maybe we should commit suicide right here and now," Wufei muttered under his breath." Trowa and I heard this and we started laughing.

"What?" Duo asked, looking from one to the other. "What is it? What's so funny? Guys!!" Suddenly, he turned and glared at Wufei. "What did you do, Wu-man?"

"Me?! I did nothing!"

"That's what you always say!"

"Because it's always true!"

* * *

I tilted back my head and chuckled fondly at the memory. That had been a good day--Duo had actually gotten Quatre to surf! We were all amazed, of course...none so much as Quatre. The look of terror on the blonde youth's face as he surfed down a particularly big wave had been priceless.

Eventually, I sobered.

I missed the others, though I wouldn't admit it aloud. I could barely admit it to myself. I felt suffocated in the office buildings that I had spent that last three years of my life. I was nineteen. I was supposed to _live_, not eventually die of suffocation in a small cubicle. I wanted....I wanted... I didn't know _what_ exactly I wanted...

I was about to turn around to slowly meander my way back to my towel when I was suddenly tackled from behind. Spitting out salt water, I looked up into a pair of sparkling violet eyes. Duo. In the background, I could see all of the others--Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre.

"We've missed you, Hee-chan," Duo said softly in my ear. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

I laughed; and, once again, I wrestled Duo in the ocean's cold water.


End file.
